Pensamientos de
by Dairen Tsukihino
Summary: ¿Que es lo que creen que piensa respecto a ese alguien especial al que nunca le pudo confesar la verdad? Se que no explico muy bien, los sumarys no son mi fuerte, pero espero que no se arrepientan. Adivinen quien expresa sus emociones y a quien.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: No se quejen, es lo primero que escribo de Inuyasha y sinceramente aun no tengo una idea clara… el punto es que se imaginen de quien es este pensamiento, e ir deduciéndolo. De ahí, decidiré si seguir con lo que tengo en mente o lo que opinen ustedes en general. Cabe mencionar que es posible que me haya salido un poco de la realidad que yo hubiera querido pero ni modo. En fin, lo escribí porque se lo debo a un amigo (mas te vale que me digas lo que piensas) y espero que así se conforme. Ahora si, comencemos con la lectura.

"**Pensamientos de…"**

Como puedo expresarte la emoción que me da el hecho de saber que día con día, tú te encuentras a mi lado. Viajando por una misma razón, siendo aliados en todo momento, aunque no como quisiera precisamente. Quisiera poder emitirte todo esto libremente pero me es algo imposible. Es tal mi cobardía que me conformo con contemplarte silenciosamente, esperando que algún día descubras mis sentimientos por ti.

Pasan los días y yo sigo sin poder confesarte la verdad. Es en momentos como este cuando me recrimino por mis acciones. Cada ocasión que se me presenta, en la que puedo confesarte lo que de verdad significas para mí, siempre se ve interrumpido en más de una forma. Llegamos a tener discusiones, pero se que jamás lo hacemos con la intención, y si por mi fuera, nunca lo haría, es mas que nada por las circunstancias. Para mi eres algo sencillamente imposible, ya que, aunque muy poco, se cual es la historia que pretendes esconder a cada momento. No quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas contigo, es decir, se que hay alguien mas que te desea de la misma manera que yo, pero es algo que no puedo impedir, yo no tengo control sobre estas situaciones.

Caminamos, como siempre, el grupo se encuentra muy animado a excepción mía. Es tanto lo que influyes en mí que no me percato de lo que ocurre a mí alrededor; solo puedo mirarte fija pero discretamente; te encuentras con la persona a la que amas, al menos eso creo. Es el motivo principal por el que te veo como alguien imposible para mí. Siempre disfrutas mas de su compañía, y pensándolo bien, salvo cuando ambos sabemos del mismo tema o las raras discusiones que tenemos, nunca nos dirigimos la palabra, siempre te encuentras con alguien mas. Suspiro, la situación es más complicada de lo que llegue a imaginar. Si tuviera la oportunidad, revelaría lo que representas y significas para mi, pero se que a ultima hora, terminaría arrepintiéndome y me alejaría de ti, como lo he hecho ya en mas de una ocasión. Pero al verte tan feliz, y sin que yo este a tu lado, sigue haciéndome dudar al respecto.

¿Acaso las cosas no pueden ser mas fáciles? Antes no me preocupaba por ello por una simple razón, tú y yo no acostumbramos a tratarnos, pero como he dicho, has provocado más de un cambio en mí. Desearía poder vencer aquel temor que me embarga cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, que a pesar de todo, se disimular muy bien. Pretendo dejar de lado mis sensaciones, al menos por el momento. Debido a ello, puedo llegar a ser vulnerable y no es lo que precisamente deseo ahora. Tengo asuntos que atender y es por eso que deberé dejar todo lo relacionado contigo. Solo espera un poco a que pueda reunir el valor suficiente para confesar la verdad, sin la necesidad de huir.

Una vez mas, se encuentran juntos, no se como describir lo que siento en estos momentos. Pero no puedo demostrar mi dolor y coraje, solo lograría delatarme y es lo menos deseo, al menos bajo esas circunstancias. Una vez mas cae la noche, y no hago mas que contemplarte con la luz débil de la luna, como único testigo de mis acciones. Al verte de esa manera, me hace sentir una inexplicable tranquilidad y paz, y de lo poco que te conozco, se que no debería hacer algo como esto. Podrías malinterpretar el asunto y enfurecerte por ello. Será mejor que aleje mi vista de ti; el cansancio comienza a pesarle a mis ojos, ocasionando que se vayan cerrando lentamente. Lo último que puedo hacer, es mencionar tu nombre, dejando que las palabras sean llevadas por la calida brisa de esta noche de verano y esperar con ansias el amanecer para verte una vez más.

Los rayos del sol comienzan a asomarse, reflejándose sobre mi perezoso cuerpo. Me levanto, dando un pequeño bostezo y sacudiéndome el sueño por completo. Con asombro, observo al resto del grupo, preparado para partir, después de desayunar en aparente y extraña calma. No me quejo, simplemente es algo muy inusual entre nosotros. La mañana transcurre lentamente mientras caminamos en silencio. Pronto se ve interrumpido por tu voz, manteniendo una conversación. Control, esto es algo que ocurre diariamente, por lo que insisto en que no debería afectarme tanto. Nuevamente, la eterna discusión entre ustedes comienza, a lo que yo solo sonrío con cierto pesar. Comprendo cada día más la situación en la que me encuentro y a lo que me expongo al mencionarte la verdad. Hasta ahora, el silencio ha sido mi mejor aliado, por lo que he preferido alejarme aun mas de ti, por mas que le duela a mi corazón.

Semanas, meses, el tiempo ha transcurrido y, logre lo que me propuse, pero ahora me siento completamente culpable. He rechazado mis verdaderas sensaciones por seguir mis corazonadas, y ahora que lo pienso mejor, es cuando mas te has preocupado por mí. ¿Por qué seria así? No hay mayor motivo para atraer tu preocupación, sin embargo, ahora me percato mejor que has dejado de hablar, todo por el hecho de preocuparte por mí, no comprendo lo que sucede. Intento actuar normal para evitar sentirme culpable de tu actitud.

Mi ánimo comienza a mejorar debido a tus atenciones y vuelvo a ver tu semblante normal. Nuestra misión esta a punto de concluir y de nuevo me asalta una duda, una que había preferido dejar en el pasado, pero que fue muy difícil olvidar: hace algunos meses mencione que me alejaría de ti, con tal de no desconcentrarme de mis obligaciones entonces ¿te confesare la realidad, aunque me cueste tu amistad? Se que este no es el mejor momento para pensar en ello, pues nos encontramos peleando contra nuestro mayor enemigo, Naraku, pero mi duda anterior me sigue desconcentrando de la batalla, lo que me cuesta unas nuevas heridas. Solo puedo esperar contar con la fuerza necesaria para poder derrotarlo de una vez, y terminar con toda esta situación. Un ataque conjunto al final, nuestra última oportunidad para hacer la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota.

Una explosión es provocada, el humo nos impide ver lo sucedido. Al haberse disipado, todos mantenemos una posición defensiva por cualquier truco que pudiera realizar como alternativa. Lo único con lo que nos encontramos, es con los Shikon no Kakera que poseía el monstruo, que ya mas bien parecían la Shikon no Tama completa. Silencio. Un profundo silencio invade el anterior campo de batalla, brindándome la oportunidad de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder.

Segundos después, puedo escuchar como gritan de alegría al comprobar que finalmente todo ha terminado, hemos derrotado a Naraku sin mayor contratiempo. Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku y todos sus sirvientes han sido liberados de igual manera. Decidimos celebrar nuestra victoria y disfrutar de nuestro merecido descanso. Alcanzamos a llegar a la aldea de Kaede, informándole de nuestro triunfo, mostrándole la Shikon no Tama. Puedo recordar bien que esa fue una noche de fiesta.

Al día siguiente, nos levantamos algo tarde, incluyéndome. A pesar de nuestros esfuerzos, la Shikon no Tama aun no se encontraba completa, faltaban algunos fragmentos. Si debo decir la verdad, eso me alegra. Todavía podía permanecer a tu lado sin que tú sospecharas todavía mis intenciones. Andamos durante otras semanas recorriendo aldea por aldea, viviendo aventuras como siempre.

Llego el día menos esperado por mi. La Shikon se encontraba completa una vez más, lo que significaba… que era hora de la despedida. Cada uno ahora debía vivir su vida como había sido antes de conocernos. Recuerdo el momento en que cada uno tomo su camino, y el verte marchar a ti, logrando que una sensación tan dolorosa marcara para siempre nuestra despedida. Te dije adiós y sin haberte dicho lo que sentía por ti. Sabía muy bien que ya no habría más oportunidades, jamás nos volveríamos a encontrar. La ultima ocasión que se me presento, y yo la desperdicie.

No hay día que no arrepienta de lo sucedido. Si hubiera mencionado algo, se que ahora no sufriría de esta manera. No puedo dejar las cosas tal y como están, no. Así sea lo ultimo que haga, te encontrare y hablare claramente y con la verdad. La decisión ha sido tomada y ahora ando en tu dirección, pero aun las dudas asaltan mi mente. Me pregunto si te agradaría verme después de lo que ha pasado. No puedo decaer ahora, debo seguir adelante y terminar con este asunto pendiente. Aun no he completado mis tareas y es por eso que voy en tu busca. Simplemente no puedo apartarte de mi mente.

Tres meses han pasado desde aquello, y aun no puedo sobreponerme. Todas las noches me viene a la mente tu rostro una vez mas, recordándome lo que no fui capaz de admitir. Sigo con aquella ilusión, algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, solo debo confiar y esperar. La vida depara muchas sorpresas, eso es algo que he aprendido muy bien. Además, aunque lo quiera negar, se donde te encuentras. Y me encuentro justamente de pie frente a aquel lugar. Solo hago tiempo, pues no se que decir al momento de verte una vez mas. Sonrío internamente. Esta vez no hay marcha atrás. No me retractare como lo hice en el pasado. Doy un paso al frente, y es justo en ese momento cuando me vuelvo a encontrar cara a cara contigo, una vez mas y una nueva seguridad recorre mi ser al verte nuevamente, una sincera sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro . Esta vez, no hay marcha atrás…

A/N: No se en que estaba pensando exactamente, y, aunque no era lo que yo hubiera esperado, supongo que no debo quejarme. Es extraño que me guste escribir algo de este genero, pero creo que es el mejor que se me da. Patético… bueno, será mejor que encuentre mas inspiración si pienso continuarlo, o será muy difícil después. Me gustaría que al menos me dejaran un review y me echaran en cara lo mal que escribo XX o en el ultimo de los casos, denme su opinión. Todo lo que digan será tomado en consideración. Creo que necesitare algunas ideas si la pareja que ustedes creen no resulta ser la que estoy pensando…


	2. Chapter 2

Lo único que puedo hacer por el momento es mirarte fijamente. Creo que aun no puedes asimilar que haya regresado. Mi mirada sigue clavada en ti y he perdido repentinamente todo el valor que había acumulado, pero huir ahora no es ninguna opción. Camino lentamente hacia ti, esperando una buena reacción, pero lo único que logro recibir es una mirada confusa y dolida de tu parte ¿acaso hice algo indebido? ¿O simplemente querías eliminarme de tus recuerdos? No puedo asegurarme de ello.

Salgo de mi trance al ver que comienzas a alejarte. Imposible… creo que la segunda opción era la correcta, pero no pienso aceptarlo y sigo avanzando. Tan solo a unos cuantos metros de distancia, y pude contemplar mejor tu semblante. Después de todo este tiempo, hay varias cosas que no han cambiado en ti, y el dolor del pasado es una de esas cosas. En cuanto me viste, era obvio notar que la confusión dominaba. Al avanzar, se noto fácilmente el dolor. Y al llegar a ti, fue tanto el dolor, como el coraje lo que se podía ver en tus ojos. Eso es más confuso para mí.

Nuestras miradas en ningún momento han perdido contacto. Kami, esta situación solo me hace sentir peor. Intento decir algo, pero las palabras no acuden a mí, ningún tipo de sonido emana de mi garganta. ¿En que lío me he metido? Debe estar pensando lo peor de mí en estos momentos. Finalmente, nuestro contacto visual se rompe. En lo personal, hubiera podido permanecer así por siempre; noto que repentinamente encontraste un gran interés en la tierra. Me pregunto que es lo que pensaras. Cuando parece que al fin puedo decir algo, levantas tu mano, silenciándome rápidamente. Conclusión final: creo que si cometí algo que provoco tú enfado.

A pesar de ya no ver tu rostro, me es fácil intuir que tu mirada se ha tornado sombría. Creo que después de todo, ha sido una mala idea el haber regresado a tu vida. Sin saber que más hacer, doy la vuelta lentamente, con la cabeza baja. Sigo con mi conflicto interior y sigo sin poder llegar a la respuesta del porque actúas de esta manera. Doy pequeños pasos y estoy cerca de desaparecer de una vez por todas, pero un asimiento tuyo me detiene en seco. Giro rápidamente contemplándote una vez más, y me sorprendo de lo que veo en ti.

-"Me alegra que hayas regresado"-

Tus palabras me sorprenden inmediatamente. Por un momento creí que dirías algo más. Mi anterior sonrisa, vuelve a mi rostro al escuchar tus palabras. Tomas mi mano y por instantes sentí como mi corazón se detenía. Espero que mi sobresalto no sea notado por ti, pero deduzco lo contrario al ver que sonríes en mí, por primera vez desde que llegue. Me encaminas hacia un lugar desconocido para mí, pero mientras nuestras manos sigan juntas, no me importa a donde me lleves.

-"Creí que jamás volvería a ver a alguno de mis compañeros"-

Tu voz me saca de mi ensueño, debido a una sensación, un poco decepcionante se hace notar. Creo que aun seguimos con aquellas ideas. Parece que no sospechas nada al respecto, y por el momento esta bien. Como dije, perdí mi valor y recuperarlo me costara un poco de trabajo. Nos detenemos junto a un lago y me invitas a tomar asiento. Acepto la oferta, sentándome un poco lejos de ti. Espero que no lo malinterpretes, pero no deseo arruinar el momento.

-"Supuse que te encontraría aquí"- menciono suavemente.

-"Era algo demasiado obvio ¿eh?"- sonríes.

Asiento convincentemente. Hay que reconocer que es fácil intuir tus acciones. Siempre fue así. Eso fue precisamente lo que me impulso a buscarte. Permanecemos en silencio durante varios minutos. Ninguno tenia nada a decir, bueno, sabia lo que quería decirte, pero, a pesar de que este parecía ser la ocasión perfecta, comencé a dudar. ¿Qué si no sentías lo mismo que yo? Seria algo difícil de aceptar, además, de que me haría a la idea de jamás volver a verte. No tendría valor para mirarte una vez más.

-"¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?"-

De nueva cuanta, vuelves a traerme a la realidad. Te miro de manera curiosa. Me pareció notar un tinte de alegría y esperanza en tu voz. Esta ocasión si me he es difícil intentar saber lo que piensas.

-"Quería saber que era lo que hacías desde que nos separamos"-

-"Ya veo. ¿Qué has hecho tu en todo ese tiempo?"-

-"No mucho, realmente. He continuado viajando"-

-"Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran"-

-"Y dime ¿Qué es lo has hecho tu?"-

-"Yo… preferiría no hablar de eso"-

La tristeza, el dolor y el coraje. Todo en una sola frase. Estaba pensando en continuar preguntando al respecto, pero su mirada me dijo varias cosas mas; seguramente algo que jamás dirías por voluntad propia. Pensándolo mejor, prefiero no decir nada, es posible que solamente te traiga más tristeza y no deseo eso. No por mi culpa. Dejo la conversación por la paz y me recuesto sobre la hierba. Ahora hay mucho en que pensar. Tú eres así, me sorprende verte de tal manera. Una sensación de culpabilidad me inunda: jamás me lo perdonaría si algo te sucedió. Cierro mis ojos y comienzo a pensar en ti. En lo que pudo haberte pasado. Tengo una ligera sospecha, pero necesito mas pruebas aun.

Me incorporo y sonrío al ver que también estabas en la misma posición que yo, justamente a mi lado. La única diferencia es que puedo contemplarte de una manera un poco inusual: en tranquilidad absoluta. Decido no interrumpirte y me levanto con cuidado. Ir por algunas frutas nos hará bien, y sirve que además aclaro mis pensamientos. No puedo evitar maldecidme mentalmente. Tenía todo preparado para que cuando te viera, hablara con la verdad y esperar una buena reacción de tu parte, y si las cosas salían bien, que aceptaras mi proposición. Ahora si que pienso estupideces. Como si de verdad fuera a ocurrir algo así. Lo mencionaste hace unos momentos: _'creí que jamás volvería a ver a alguno de mis compañeros'._ Para mí, es algo obvio.

Un gran suspiro. Ahora comprendo mejor mis posibilidades contigo y estoy muy alejado de la realidad en la que me encuentro. Seguramente ni siquiera sabes que existo, al menos como yo quisiera estar para ti. Bueno, supongo que las oportunidades aun son varias, por alguna razón lo pienso así. Con este nuevo pensamiento, no puedo evitar sonreír. Regreso al campo en donde te deje hace algunos minutos, sin encontrarte por ningún lado. Preocupación. Eso es lo que siento. El temor también me domina y pienso en donde podrías estar.

Dejo caer todo lo que había traído y me dispongo a buscarte con desesperación. Recorro el bosque sin poder hallarte y por un minuto comencé a pensar en lo peor, pero recompuse mi mente rápidamente. No eres así de débil, pero aun así no podía confiarme, lo sabía muy bien. No tarde en llegar a una especie de cascada, sorprendiéndome profundamente al encontrarte ahí. El verte en un lugar como este, me hizo pensar en más de una cosa. No podía evitar ver tu rostro siendo salpicado con algo de aquella agua cristalina, limpiando el polvo acumulado, refrescándote. Control. No puedo permitir pensar en cosas extrañas. Se que con eso, echaría a perder no solo nuestra amistad. Demonios. Alejo mi vista pero fallando. Caes en cuenta de mi presencia. Kami, siento algo demasiado extraño en mi ser y no creo poder soportar por mas tiempo.

Te acercas lentamente, provocándome nervios a cada segundo en el que te siento más cerca de mí. Demasiado tarde, pues mi mente se ha revelado contra mi y no puedo evitar pensar en lo que podría pasar si te continuas acercando de esa manera. Es difícil decirlo, pero acaso en tu mirada se nota ¿satisfacción? ¿travesura? Y… ¿placer? Oficialmente, he perdido la cabeza. Al pensarlo tanto, no me percate de lo cerca que estábamos ahora. Mi respiración se entrecorta conforme recargas tu cabeza sobre mi pecho. Intento pensar en algo mas, demonios, es imposible. Al menos con intentar alejarme de esas ideas justo cuando tu estas conmigo.

Con nerviosismo, me atrevo a ver tus ojos. ¡Demonios! Solo me gusta torturarme. Quisiera olvidar lo que vi en ellos, pero se que no puedo. Era claramente obvio lo que demostrabas: podía ver el deseo y la pasión en ellos. Creo que he perdido la batalla y no puedo hacer nada más que dejarme llevar por el momento. Parece que tú esperabas lo mismo, pues una mueca traviesa se hace visible. Es inútil. Lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es acercarme a ti. No sabes lo ansioso que estaba por que esto llegara a suceder, aunque aun no puedo salir de mi asombro.

Nuestros labios se unen en un calido beso. Kami, que sensación más maravillosa me encuentro experimentando. No vacilas y colocas tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Bien, dejo de resistirme y coloco mi mano sobre tu cintura, atrayéndote más hacia mí. Esto solo provoca un débil gemido tuyo, cosa que aproveche para profundizar el beso. Tenía la necesidad de hacer algo más. Me encontraba completamente perdido en tu aroma. Mi otra mano se encontraba descendiendo lentamente por su cuerpo… ahora que había comenzado, no estaba dispuesto a parar…

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"-

-"¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? Me siento como nunca antes en mi vida"-

-"Por favor, reacciona"-

Esa voz me es demasiado familiar. Pero ahora siento algo impar, algo que no debería ser. Siento como doy sacudido con algo de fuerza, desconcentrándome de mi tarea actual. Abro mis ojos lentamente. Mi visión es un poco borrosa, pero finalmente puedo distinguir la imagen. Puedo ver aquellos hermosos ojos, pero se encontraban preocupados. No comprendo lo que sucede; recuerdo inmediatamente lo sucedido hace algunos minutos y me incorporo bruscamente. De no ser porque se había alejado, seguramente le hubiera tirado. Miro a todos lados ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? No nos encontramos en aquella cascada, sino que por el contrario, seguimos en nuestra posición original.

-"¿Ya te encuentras bien? Parecías bastante sobresaltado y por un segundo me preocupe"-

¿Qué es lo que quiere decir con eso?... mi rostro se petrifica. Ahora comprendo lo que quiere decir y no puedo evitar sentirme bastante avergonzado y arrepentido de pensar en cosas como esas. Sobre todo porque era sobre ti. No se como debería sentirme por esto, además de lo que ya siento, ¿debería estar molesto porque me despertó de aquel sueño maravilloso o porque simplemente era eso, un sueño? Me gustaría saber esa respuesta, pero por ahora debo explicarle. Esta demasiado preocupada. Definitivamente debo ser el peor idiota del mundo. Soñar, e incluso pensar en cosas como esa sobre ti es algo contrario al honor y el respeto.

-"Un sueño… todo… todo era un sueño…"-

-"Eh… ¿seguro que estas bien?"-

-"Descuida. Todo esta bien ahora"-

-"Me alegra oír eso. Desperté y al verte tan tenso, no sabia ni que pensar"-

-"No es nada. Lamento haberte preocupado"-

-"Eres mi amigo. Y pase lo que pase, siempre me preocupare por ti"-

Bajo la cabeza, de manera arrepentida. Además de que sentía un ligero rubor el venir a mi cara. No merecía a una persona como tu. Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir levemente, aun sin poder levantar la mirada. Me alegra que no sospeche nada al respecto, porque se a lo que tendría que atenerme. Y francamente, eso no era una buena idea. Siento como ella se aleja de mi, por lo que levanto la mirada. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, sonrió en ti. Agradezco a que ese sueño me ayudo a comprender mejor lo que realmente siento por ti… me ha dado nuevos impulsos para confesártelo. Y estoy seguro que ese día no queda muy lejos…

A/N: Creo que esta ocasión me pase… parece que la desesperada soy yo XD. Bien, el nuevo capitulo se encuentra aquí, listo para que lo revisen. Esta historia venia dándome vueltas por la cabeza y no quedaría satisfecha hasta ver la continuación del mismo. aun sigo con dudas de cómo continuarlo pero haré un esfuerzo porque sea satisfactorio a todos. A mi parecer ya es obvio saber de quienes estoy hablando, por lo que debería ser más fácil poder continuarlo. Lo que aun me queda en duda es sobre el sueño que escribí… estuve cerca de hacer algo mas, pero mejor me detengo. Jamás he escrito un lemon y aun no estoy segura de si debería hacerlo o no. Podría ser mal visto por alguien o que yo exagere demasiado (es mi costumbre) así que por el momento no pienso escribirlo. Ya veremos si me animo después, pero lo veo algo lejano. No se olviden de dejar su review. Sayounara


End file.
